


Harry Potter - Event/Character-Based Poems

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poems, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random poems about whatever HP character or event catches my fancy. I'll add characters to the tags as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellatrix

Don't let me keep you awake - lying in bed,  
Don't let me worry you - hanging on a thread.  
Don't let me trouble you with a threat,  
That will come true if the term's not met.  
Why, I'm perfecty sane, or instead,  
I'd be howling for some blood to be bled.

Why would we duel? No, I play,  
What else would I possibly say?  
Our playing may differ, that is true.  
But nothing that you'd come to rue.  
It might haunt you for the next day,  
But nothing that, in your mind, would stay.

They call me mad, insane, you know,  
These rumours, seeds of doubt they sow,  
Cause questions about my sanity,  
Cause all who see me to flee,  
Why would they bring themselves so low?  
In the end, I'm not such a horrible foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really experimented much with poetry before, so this is sort of an test of sorts. I'd appreciate constructive critisism, considering some of these poems are bound to be rubbish. These poems are essentially rhyming drabbles about characters I find interesting.


	2. Ariana

Don't worry about me,  
I'll be fine.  
Don't panic, I'll be,  
Perfectly in line.  
But can't you see,  
That I'm not blind?  
(Eventually.)

I know you treat me differently,  
Watch me careful in the marts.  
You stand with me in your lee,  
Keep me back from Hogwarts.  
But you can't grasp it - that the key,  
Is not my questioned smarts?  
(Eventually.)

Don't hold me back,  
My restrained sparks,  
Will not go slack,  
Kept in the dark.  
It won't go black,  
It'll make its marks.  
(Eventually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second poem. I've always been fascinated with Ariana, and her story is thought-provoking. The second stanza is a bit sketchy to me, though, it doesn't really match the first and third.


	3. The Dark Arts

Watch out, careful,  
Don't get caught.  
Certain lessons should not be taught -  
Knowledge that should not be sought -  
Magics that should not be wrought.

Bewitching, beautiful,  
Dangerous power.  
Magic that can soon turn sour -  
Spells to make an enemy cower -  
Genius at its darkest hour.

Terrible consequences,  
Eyes bleeding red.  
Words that should never be said -  
Gold reverting back from lead -  
People that should not be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This isn't a character or event based poem, but it wasn't terrible (in my mind) so I wanted to post it. As in, I started out writing a poem about Remus Lupin and it somehow turned into this. My mind works in strange ways.


	4. Severus

Silent, unspoken, regretted, crimes,  
Hidden, acted, truthful, lies.  
Barely remembered golden times,  
Smothered, helpless, repressed, cries.

Memories of a bitter end,  
Past come back to haunt once more.  
Letters that'll never be sent,  
Old wounds that are ever sore.

Blurring edges of a mask,  
Eternal vows that bind and tie.  
Performance of an impossible task,  
Caught in a lifetime's lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is the epitome of angst... But it's so fun to write! Snape has an extremely angst-ridden story, too, so I felt it was somewhat justified. I hope that half-rhymes aren't too terrible.


End file.
